viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 1
Annabelle Diamanta Name: Anabelle Diamanta District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Selfish, Brutal, Ego, Smart Backstory: Annabelle born in a rich family in the east side of her district, where just few people live. Her mother was a businesswoman and she was the leader of one of the biggest metal industries in district 1. Her father, Micaelo, was extremely poor, but he discovered a diamond mine next to their house and he got a lot of money. When Annabelle born, her parents did not want she training to the Hunger Games, because they think that is a spend of time. Annabelle thinks in the other way. She sees on the Hunger Games a chance to be free and indepedent, and when her parents will not be strict as they are. Actually, she focuses more on the training than on her social life, so she has no true friends, just her favorite lipstick that she counts a true friend. She plans in have a real good life, without her strict parents and do the thing that she loves, sing. Height: 5'6 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapons: Spear, Dagger Strenghts: Agility, Aim, Hand-to-Hand Combat Weaknesses: Long Combat, Plants Identification Fear: Dismorphophobia, fear of becoming ugly. Interview Angle: She will act innocent and sly, while the interviewer will like her. Bloodbath Strategy: Name: Dyoski Milleray District: 1 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Dyoski is very friendly and nice to the ones that she really likes, but she is cold and tough with the ones that she hates. Backstory: Her fathers were very responsible and extremely strict about her style and personality, and she hates it. Dyoski hates being the center of the attention, which is very unusual for a district 1 girl, and she never does her homework if her parents told her to do it. When she completed seven, she ran away from her home and she moved herself to a small house, on the centre of her district. Her parents forgot her, because they do not want a bad behaved girl as a daughter. Living on the centre, she found an old woman called Fercia and she teached everything about weapons, survival skills and the Hunger Games to Dyoski. With the training, Dyoski turned into one of the best girls in the entire district. Height: 5'5 Appearance: Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Spear. Strenghts: She is really fast and intelligent, and she can also dominate some combat tactics. She is very alert and agile too. Weaknesses: One of her biggest defects is when she tries to climb a tree or a rock. Her hands are too soft to do this. She is very brittle, also. Fear: Phalacrophobia, fear of becoming bald. Interview Angle: She will try to act innocent and sweet, and maybe, she will make one or two comments about her beautiful hair. After this, she will blow some kisses. Bloodbath Strategy: Like the District 1 tributes, she will try to kill with the Careers, killing as many tributes as she can, and then she will steal some supplies from the biggest tributes. Token: A red lipstick with some diamonds on the top part. Alliance: Careers, or solo. Name: Edric Almas District: 1 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Edric is cocky and very mean to everyone, including his family. He is cunning and annoying almost all the time. Backstory: Edric born in one of the most popular families in the District One. His parents were the leader of the Career training center since when they were nineteen years old and they encouraged Edric to train very hard for the Hunger Games. When he was fourteen years old, his parents were strangled to the death by some students on the training center and Edric revealed a dark side of his heart. He set fire in all the career training center and all the students died. The families of the students thought that this was a terrible accident and no one discovered that Edric did it. Then, he moves himself to the poorest part of his district and he lived there until the day of the reaping four years later, which he volunteered. Height: 6'1 Appearance: Weapon: Tridents, Spears. Strenghts: Edric is very strong, mainly because he worked as butcher during the time between his parents' death and his volunteering. He is strategic, and fast. He can think in good plans in few seconds. Weaknesses: He is not agile as the other ones careers and he has shame because of it. He can't swim quickly, because his legs get tired very fast. Fear: Lyssophobia, fear of becoming mad. Interview Angle: He will play nice and he will try to pretend that he loves the Capitol residents, mainly the girls. He will not try to be remembered in the future. Bloodbath Strategy: Well, he is a career tribute and everybody knows what the careers do in the bloodbath. Kill the weak tributes and join in an alliance when all the tributes get out. Token: A small blue emerald hidden in a pocket. Alliance: Careers